What about the kitten murderer?
by AbbyJey
Summary: This is the story of Liz, the girl tribute from District Eleven for the 67th Hunger Games that meets someone who she wishes she never had.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

All right, I'll admit it; today has been the weirdest day in my whole life. I mean, I just bumped the most terrifying guy here. I was freaked out. I could swear I was just about to kneel in front of him and ask for his forgiveness when he told me it was "okay". I didn't know what to do. I just… Walked away like a frightened kitten. I thought, "It's over, he'll just kill me in the arena, hopefully fast and painlessly. But as you probably just realized, I couldn't have been more wrong…

My name is Elizabeth Mackenzie and I am the tribute representing District Eleven in the 67th Hunger Games. Here is my story crazy story.

I was just another lost soul in District Eleven until my best friend, Samantha Johnson, was reaped for the Hunger Games. "NO!" Was just what I thought. "They're not taking her away from me" was the only thing in my mind before I shouted. "I VOLUNTEER!"


	2. Big, tall brunette guy from 2

Chapter one

Long story short, after some tears and a long trip on train we were at the well-called "Capitol". It wasn't that bad, in fact I think I have eaten more here in a week tan I have in my life back at Eleven. But I did miss my "family" terribly and the other tributes terrified me to death. Especially that tall, big, brunette guy from Two. I didn't dare to look at him; he had an aura of badness and evilness so black I could've got lost in all that darkness surrounding him. He is the worst person I could've walked into that second day on training when I tripped over a knife and almost tackled the person I grabbed for balance. When I was about to kneel in front of him and beg for mercy he faced me and smiled, saying that it was all right. Is he out of his mind? I mean, he scared the crap out of me and then he has the guts to say it's okay? I just stood there startled and muttered an apology. He smiled at me! He smiled with his perfect, flawless smile! All right Liz, breathe, its not that difficult, just say something intelligent.

Great one Liz! Agh, such an epic fail, after he asked my name I answered and he told me his, Jake, such a beautiful name for such an amazing guy. FOCUS LIZ! All right, all right, the thing is I just excused myself with some more muttering and ran to fire making, thinking, hoping and thanking God it was over. I was just about to make it, to live long enough to tell my story. But… I was terribly wrong. He walked up to me and asked why was I so nervous. Can you believe it? I almost choked before answering him that I was terrified about everything. Then I started working on a campfire that thankfully lighted up almost instantly before he said, looking at me,

-You don't look like the one to be terrified, unlike those bozos over there.

He said pointing at the guys from Eight, Nine and Ten.

-Who can't tell the difference between a trident and a throwing knife.

What a jerk! I hate him. I absolutely hate him! Those "guys over there" are nicer than you! I thought, wanting him to hear my thoughts. He didn't, so I just said a "Thanks?" under my breath and stood up, wanting him to disappear before I got to shelter making. Sadly for me, he didn't. Instead he stood and walked up to me. I wanted to shout at him, AGAIN? You've got to be kidding me! What's the matter with him? He followed in silence for about 10 seconds.

-You don't seem like the kind of person who keeps a conversation, do you?

He asked grinning at me.

Stupid, hypocrite, perfect guy!

-No, not really.

I answered avoiding his eyes. Ugh! That jerk gets on my nerves.

-What, afraid of talking to another tributes?

He asked leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath; he hit right in my weakness.

-Afraid of screwing it all up and making you hate me? Afraid of talking to anyone and then have to fight to death with them? Afraid of talking to someone that will most likely kill me in a couple of days? Yes, I'm afraid, shouldn't I?

I answered staring at the shelter I was making.

-Ah… That is it then, the whole death thing, here's a tip: if you actually talk to someone maybe you'd make an ally. Think of it this way, hopefully you'll have a quick death. Try not to get yourself killed, stay away from the careers.

There he stopped for a second and coughed.

-And look out for yourself, other than if you got yourself an ally.

He had me completely startled. Why did he care so much? Did he just want to know me and then kill me cold blood, just for me to suffer more? Honestly… I have no idea. I didn't know what to answer… So I kind of said the first thing that came to my mind.

-I'm not afraid of death we will all die eventually. Thanks, but no one here wants an ally with such a bad score.

I stood up quickly, leaving my shelter half made and ran to the bathroom trying to stop the tears that were already streaming down my face. When I arrived there I stumbled in and slammed the door before locking it. Breathe Liz. He won't come. He doesn't care that much about you, he'll just leave you deal your own business alone. That's it.


End file.
